The Pride of Nobles
by FlatEarth2020
Summary: Things are going wonderfully between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. They've never felt so peaceful, and relish in it. Little do they know, a majestic event is about to change their lives forever, and they're meant to travel far.


The crickets chirped as dusk appraoched. It was a quietness away from civilzatipn. Their own quiet place.

Elizabeth flailed her arms and twirled around in the grass, as Mr. Darcy sat on a picknick blankeT.

The fireflies fluttered about and Mr. Darcy went back and fourth form looking at his wife, and looked at them sleepily. He slid further down, his elbow up with his hea dleaning on it, in what one could call a french giurl pose. In her twirling, Elizabeth giggled as she saw him drift into a snore.

All was peaceful. It made her ant to sleep too, but she know even in this worm summer, the night would be too cold for comfort. And then there was the wildlife to worry about. They were as defensless as bucking rabbits aginst the bears that roamed about.

Even so, watching her dearest in such comfort, she thought it couldnt hurt for a little while. She was a light sleeper after all. With one final dance of her pointed feet she settled down on the blanket beside him and and layed her head down on it. They were not terribly far from the estate. His snores carried through the forest on the wind, but despite such she found her eyes heavy as she stared at the fading sliver that was the remainder of the sunset.

"Churr-caw!" A bird not far cried. "Squcky-caw!"

The sound made her eyes flutter, but it wanst hard for her to return to sleep. She shifted her arm, using it as a make-shift pillow, and the world faded around her.

Near by, but not too close as to be noticed, a rather odd thing stared, poked its white scaily head out of the grass. It narrowed its opal eyes, a hisssss whiping out with its light, flicky, tounge. A noble snake it was, and it raised its head only to increase its movement, belly brushing and rolling cross the grass and dirt. Its heavy body flatted the flowers.

Dr. Darcy's snores had quieted now as he'd rolled on his side. No potential nearby passerbys could hear their human presance now. Only the snake, and the bird, which between its chirping watched the snake intently. Another royal hisss out of the great thing, and it flew off.

Elizabeth dreamed of birds. The snake apporached, brushed its dry tounge against each of their cheeks, sniffing, studying. This was right. These would do.

With his greath body he opened his jaws and set to work swallowing each. First was Elizabeth. The pin in her hair scraped his insides going and he winced but continued, then once she was in, boots and all, he went to Mr. Darcy and did the same thing.

White scales orange in the glow of the dusk, and two huge swollen lumps in his body, the snake then moved. The pin was a source of pain but he ignored it. He glides swiftly acorss the feild, the lumps bouncing against rocks, until he reach the ocean. From there, sand flew up and he picked himself up and glided through the sky. For he was not an oridanry or proper serpent.

He was the noble and royal Bhutatanull, a Hatshepsutlth of the sky. His tail snapped with arrogance as he rose above the clouds. His body shifted, glding as eaily through the air as his brothers on the Earth would do water.

After a while, the turbulence shifted him form side to side like a ships sail, so he rose higher. It was there he spotted a lower member of the court. Borreldull. The other reared his head mockingly that he had been shifted off balance, even with the pregante ton he carried. He narrowed his eyes and with another his dove back down and was whipped around a bit until he regained his balance. He then flew evenly, casting his gaze back up to meet Boreldull's eyes. The other blew air out of his nose and sauntered down beside him.

-Those bulges. Humans I smell- He hissed. His scales were not the pure white of royalty, like Bhutatanull, but had flecks of brown and grey. Tan and grey covered his brow and flat forehead.

Bhutatanull continued to stare straight ahead. -Yes. I take them far-

Borreldull dipped his head in reply, but stuck around. -To where? Kaveluteknot?-

Bhutatanull riased his head to silence. -Hush, Borreldull. You shall learn in time. Now I depart- He flicked his tail in farewell and worked his body to increase speed. he wanted to get there fast, and without anymore detours.

He flew across the ocean until chapped land came into his far-seeing view. A brown and lightly green, rocky island, remote, with pathces of sparse jungle, and not really big enough to have yet been officallly discovered, or drawn upon a map. It was indeed Kaveluteknot.

A dark girl with thick braidsgathered seaweed in a basdket just off the shore. She wore a light and indigo colored dress, fastened together with rope braided belts at the waist.

She showed not fear, but awe and excited suprise as she saw Butatanull approach, whisping down to shore carefully. Their kind was the island's worshiped gods. The Incay people were as generous as they were relious, and offered a great lot to the Hatshepsutlth. Clams, sea urchins, birds, other snakes. Despite being sparse, there was a great deal of proserity on the island.

The girl ran over to him,kicking up water and sand with her bare feet. Then she smiled, and talked enthusiastically to him as she held the seaweed basket in her harms and lead the great snake back to the village. Bhutatamull strolled behind her feeling comfortable. The stabbing of the pin had dulled to a faint aching, but he still felt overly full.

He hissed in acknowlegemnt as the girl reported a small fire that had taken a couple dozen trees on the other side of the island. When he entered the village, there was the leader and elders to greet him, and a shrine for him to curl up on. It was there after the Incay had asked all their questions he got to work carefully spitting the lovely young couple up. He worked them each up susing his moucles inching them out of his mouth one convulsiont a time, until they were both out, plastered sticky, annd unconcious. Now they needed only to awake. The numbing tranquizer that had seeped out of his acids from within would start to wear off within minutes. All waited intently.


End file.
